


For You I'd Bleed Myself Dry

by Another_Freak1258



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Background Relationships, Breaking the Forth Wall?, F/M, Female Bruce Banner, Female Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, Gen, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Party, Post-Avengers 2: Age of Ultron, SHIP NAMES, SO MUCH FLUFF, Starbucks, True Love, a bit of humor, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Title taken from my favorite line in Coldplay's spectacular song: Yellow]<br/>Steve and Bucky are deeply in love - it's just that neither of them realizes it. Thankfully, the team knows what's up and send on a 'date' of sorts to get them to acknowledge their feelings. (When_Somebody_Loved_Me_Universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You I'd Bleed Myself Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not own the rights of Coldplay's Yellow. Also, many thanks to JuliaAurelia for giving me this idea! And all the credit for the cover goes to reds2005!

[Cover](http://www.deviantart.com/art/For-You-I-d-172275362)

 

Sipping his coffee, Tony watched as Steve attempted to use an iPhone. The billionaire gave him no heads up on any of the functions, of course. Where would the fun be in that?

Tony figured he'd have Steve work out how to use an iPhone before he gave him a Stark Phone, since his is admittedly a bit harder to understand. This led to him and Steve meeting in the common room of Avengers Tower. He'd almost choked on his drink twice, and it looks like Rogers is about to cause him to a third time.

"Wait... So this - " the blond pressed the home button, accidentally holding it for too long, triggering Siri. The phone beeps twice, waiting for a vocal command. The super soldier flinches before exclaiming, "Ah! What did I do?"

Tony and the rooms occupants wait for the inevitable to occur. "OK," Siri answers loudly, fueling Steve's panic, "I found this on the web for 'what I did I do'." Steve squints, eyeing the screen skeptically.

Tony snickers, glancing around the room as to sharing his laughter at Steve with someone. Bree catches his eye, and she shoots him a disproving look, to which he rolls his eyes and makes a move to help Steve operate the phone.

Just as he's about to help the blond, Bucky's voice reaches the recreational room, and Steve's head whips towards the open door. Tony sighs, flashing a look at Bree. "I'm just saying, it barely takes ten seconds to hold open a damn door," Bucky says to Sam, appearing in the doorway.

The dark-skinned man shakes his head in a fond sort of way that no one has seen him do around Bucky. They were loosely friends now - like she was with everyone except Steve, whom was rarely ever seem without her - but that didn't mean she was growing on him. "This is the 21st century, and more importantly, this is New York. People here aren't really known for their kindness and patience," Sam argues, walking over to the nearest table to place their food and drinks he had purchased at _Scooters_ on.

Bucky scoffs, handing Sam the rest of the drinks. "Well, I wouldn't know," she huffs, referencing the fact Steve and SHIELD alike look down upon her visiting public places unless completely necessary. The brunette subconsciously scans the room, counting the rooms occupants and looking for the nearest weapon. She catches herself a bit too late than anyone would have liked, and shakes her head.

Tony takes another drink, glancing at Bree out of habit. He walks over to her, looking over her shoulder. "That's wrong," he informs her, pointing at an incorrect problem on the screen. The scientist jumps a bit, which either means she was very absorbed in her work, or that Tony walked too quietly.

"Huh..." Bree hums, realizing it's only Tony behind her. Following his finger, she fixes the problem. "Thanks." She continues to research, her friend reading it over her shoulder like it's as natural as breathing, occasionally sipping his coffee.

Steve looks over at Bucky, relieved to see her after a large - to them - time apart. "Buck," Steve calls out to her with a dumb grin, not really knowing what to add. They meet each other's eyes, and Bucky crosses her arms. The room is silent as everyone waits for them to exchange words. This has become the norm since Bucky moved into Avengers Tower with Steve.

The ex-assassin rubs her eyes with her real hand. "Yes, Steve. I managed a trip to the lobby and back without killing anyone," she pauses, her arm falling to her side and a smirk forming on her face, "do I get a sticker?" Tony and Clint do not laugh, but a grin tugs at both of their lips without permission.

Steve gets to his feet, waving a dismissive hand. He almost says something else, but settles for, "Jerk." He joins Sam, who had decided to unpack the _Scooters_ bags in favor of interrupting Steve and Bucky's confrontation - which to everyone's surprise was shorter than usual. "You get everything?" the blond asks Sam, helping organize the orders everyone wrote down on a crumpled scrap of paper.

Sam chuckles, scratching his face. "Hell if I know, but you should of seen the look on the barista's face. I thought she was going to faint." Clint moseys over without making a sound, picking through the unorganized bits and finding his order. Natasha follows suit, but instead quietly waits her order to be handed to her. The two lovers silently agree on siting together in the corner of the room, and head over there with their orders tiredly.

Steve grabs Tony's black coffee and plan bagel, walking towards him with a frown. "Tony," Steve sighs deeply, "why did you order a coffee if you already have one?"

The brunette looks up, startled for a moment, obviously caught off guard. His eyes flicker back to Bree's research before meeting Steve's, quickly shaking it off. "...You do realize all of us could have just made coffee here, right?" he asks dumbfounded. The blond double takes, thinking it over. "Yet, my friend, we all ordered something - save for Bree - and you know why? Because it tastes better."

Sam chuckles, thinking of an inside joke him and Tony talked about earlier that week. "I prefer _Starbucks_ ," he says smugly, looking over at Tony. They break out laughing, to everyone's confusion. No one asks though, shrugging it off as what it is, an inside joke.

After a moment the laughter between the two dies down, until the billionaire says, "Sam, the next time we're out we should stop at _Barnes & Noble_." And this sends the friends laughing again. Natasha's lips go up ever so slightly, understanding both jokes. Everyone knew about Steve and Bucky's skinny love, and they all often joked about it.

Steve stands there confused, his arms outstretched. Tony takes his bagel and coffee from Steve without thanks, his giggles dying down. His gaze transports from Steve to Bucky and back. _Yeah_ , Tony thinks, _I ship_ _it_. The super soldier rolls his eyes with a sigh, frustrated that he doesn't understand what Sam and him were on about. "Anyway, Bucky and I are going to go - " he cuts himself off, looking like he doesn't think he should continue.

"Spar," Bucky finishes for him, curiously looking at a blueberry muffin covered in salt-looking sugar. Tony chokes on his drink, thinking how _no_ , _no that is a bad idea and_ -

Steve visibly flinches. It's more than obvious he didn't want that information out in the open when he shoots his best friend a disappointed, upset look. But she is too busy starring at her blueberry muffin Steve suggested she try a while back. "Relax, Tony, it's... It's fine," the super soldier says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Bucky hums her approval, rotating the pastry in her flesh hand. "We have been for a few weeks, anyway." Steve glares at her again, but once more she doesn't look up and continues to be oblivious to the secrets she's spilling.

Finally, Bucky tastes a bite out of the damn muffin. A soft, surprised moan escapes her lips, and Tony swears that Steve blushes a bit. "Steve, you were right; I do like blueberries," she comments absentmindedly, taking another bite. Steve sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. He glances at Tony before briskly walking over to Bucky, trying to leave the room with her quickly.

"Well, you know... You know where we'll be," he says sheepishly, hesitant to pull Bucky's arm. He avoids touching her that way, when he can. But he does during sparring, obviously. Clint and Natasha watch them silently, and Tony shivers. It's like those two are fucking robots sometimes.

Bucky insists on finishing her muffin before going to practice fighting however, and Steve is standing next to her rather awkwardly. Tony being Tony takes full advantage of this. "So, sparring? How did I not notice this?" he wonders aloud, setting down his coffee in favor of crossing his arms thoughtfully.

Unexpectedly, Bree answers, not looking up from her work. "Well, you've been helping me with my... Side project... For the past few days." The scientist adjusts her glasses.

"I need an outlet," Bucky states, her voice barely intelligible because of the muffin stuffed in her mouth. "It's not like I can go running with Steve and Sam in the morning." The blond nods in agreement, feeling a bit bad Bucky isn't one-hundred percent SHIELD approved yet. He'd be willing to let her come, but they've been breathing down their necks about people finding out The Winter Soldier is living at Avengers Tower. "I think Fury's stilling expecting me to poison all of your food."

Bucky's head starts to hurt, and she knows she shouldn't of said that, because now all she can think about is poison. Names and information runs through her brain nonstop.

 _Wolfs bane for Tony, the aconite leaves only one post-mortem sign, that of asphyxia, as it causes arrhythmic heart function which leads to suffocation_ , the assets remembers, _it_ _would be too easy, just a little touch and he's -_

Tony laughs. "JARVIS would inform us if that happened. But I agree our pirate's been a bit... Available lately."

Steve snorts in a very uncharacteristic manner before commenting, " _Available_? He's not even being subtle about watching us anymore." The blond swears he saw him across the street the other day, but when a bus passed where he'd saw him, the Director was gone.

Bucky swallows the last of her muffin, and looks up at Steve, wiping the crumbs on her hands on her jeans. "Okay, I'm ready. But I'll have to change first. These jeans will probably rip if I do anything athletic in them," the brunette huffs, sniffling once for no reason other than she can. _God_ , Bucky thinks, _freedom_. She stands up. Her best friend chuckles softly before pushing in her chair for her, and they exit the room.

The second the door shuts Tony lets out a loud, obnoxious groan. "Those two, I swear. Why can't they just make out already?" He picks up his coffee again, and takes a bite of his bagel. "The tension is killing me!"

Bree's hands fall from her keyboard, and they rub together nervously. The scientist turns to Tony, even though she is facing his back. "Give them time," she says quietly. The close proximity to her friend is a little overwhelming, and when did he start smelling so nice? _Bad_ , Bree curses, _he's in love with Pepper_. She goes back to her research.

Clint actually decides to make a sound, and chucks his crumbled up bag across the room. It lands in the waste basket. He stretches, his back making a few popping sounds. "Maybe they need a little push." Natasha nods in agreement, watching Clint stretch. _We should have sex later_ , the redhead thinks absentmindedly.

Tony is very interested now, and washes down the rest of his food with his second coffee. "Well, Clint? I'm listening." Clint shrugs in turn, scratching his nose.

"What about a mission? We could have them dress up - go to a party or something," Clint says, forming a half-assed plan. Sam finally digs into his own food, grateful he can finally sit down.

Tony huffs in disapproval. "No, Spangles and Terminator are too smart for that, but... I think I may have an idea." The billionaire scratches his bread thoughtfully, thankful that he actually is a genius. Bree feels a chill. Tony's ideas are usually bad, or end pretty bad, anyway. "I'll just have to convince Steve to take her out on a date."

Tony's science buddy huffs, a stray hair moving in the wind because of it. "You and Steve don't exactly have a strong bond, Tony," the woman reminds him. "Don't call it a date."

Tony's face splits into a smile.

"Oh, I think I really do have an amazing idea," Tony says, and Bree is pretty sure he didn't hear what she just said. "I just have to call Pepper, I'm sure she can help me arrange something..." The genius pulls out his Stark Phone with his free hand, hoping that his girlfriend isn't in an important meeting at the moment.

Bree violently pushes down the inappropriate pang of jealous she feels at her friend's remark.

"Tony, you've had a lot of stupid ideas before... But I have to be honest. This might be a good one," Pepper confesses, continuing to to coat her toe nails in glossy red nail polish. Tony rolls his eyes, concealing his excitement fairly well.

"But having heard you say that, I assume you're on board?" he asks, his eyes meeting everyone else's. Bree likes this plan, and while she feels a bit bad that it's kind of a trick, but she is rather excited about it. However the mischievous glimmer in her friend's brown eyes is making her a bit nervous. Not to mention, it could go completely wrong and end bloody. She'd like to have complete faith in Bucky, but the scientist isn't that naive.

Pepper doesn't answer his question. "But what about SHIELD? They'll be rather upset about it..." the redhead states with a concerned tone over her boyfriend's Stark Phone. Waving a dismissive hand, he scoffs dramatically and laughs.

"Pep, that's why it's a _masquerade_ party," Tony offers, looking at his fingernails in mock boredom. "SHIELD can go stick it where the sun don't shine if they have a problem." Bree sighs from behind Tony, typing frantically. _This will probably end badly_ , the scientist worries.

The redhead on the phone seems to agree with her, as a loud sigh is heard, and her expression is plastered with disapproval. "Tony - "

"No one will even know who's who! And everyone knows Fury arranges our public appearances, so people have no reason to think Steve would go by himself. Not to mention he's basically America's Bachelor currently. Which, frankly, is a bit creepy if you ask me - "

The brunette is interrupted by a stern, " _Tony_!" and reluctantly doesn't continue his rambling. " _Okay_." And Tony actually freezes because, did he just win an argument against _Pepper_? God, he hopes this doesn't blow up in his face.

The room is silent until, "Okay?" Tony confirms as if he's never heard nor said the word. "Okay as in, you're in? You'll set it up?" the genius adds quickly, his voice gracefully switching to his default, smug tone. A beat passes, and another sigh from Pepper echoes throughout the room.

"Yes."

"Sir, Miss Potts wishes to converse with you in the commons," JARVIS informs Steve. If the blond didn't know better, he'd say the AI sounded a bit mischievous.

Still panting, he looks to the ceiling out of habit, and responds, "Tell her I'll be a few minutes, I - Actually, could we relocate to the kitchen by any chance?" His throat feels horrible and he scolds himself for his forgetfulness. Water, he forgot to bring _water_. Well, he didn't expect to have to explain that he was sparring with his best friend to The Team, so perhaps that's why he'd forgotten.

A beat passes before, "Miss Potts says that is fine. She awaits in the kitchen on the common level." Steve removes his punching pads, still huffing and puffing hard enough to blow a house of straw down. _See Tony_ , Steve thinks with mock bitterness, _I can reference_ _things_.

"Ooo! Someone's in trouble!" Bucky teases halfheartedly, unwrapping her knuckle pad on her right hand. "Should I be worried, Rogers?" she continues with a smirk that looks way too much like one she would wear in the '30s. Steve finds his heart clench at that, and swallows by accident, his throat screams in protest.

The super soldier shakes his head ever so slightly. _Bucky doesn't need this; doesn't need me like that_ , Steve thinks, fighting down a cough. He recovers by laughing, though once again, his throat disproves. "Mhmm," Bucky sighs softly, her voice strangely raw and vulnerable, "Where... Where should I - "

"Anywhere you want, Bucky." Steve looks down, packing up things.

When he looks up again, she has a small frown on her face, and her pale blue eyes are almost glossed. He shivers. She looks so _haunted_ , and Steve knows that yeah, she is. "Anywhere?" the brunette muses, arms falling to her sides. Her voice continues so quietly that Steve wonders if he's the only human soul that would hear it, "I wish..." But she doesn't finish, though Steve would wager he knows exactly how she was going to finish.

 _I wish we were home_.

"I'm sorry," he says, and they both know what he's saying.

 _Me too_.

Silence floods the room completely, and Steve realizes with a start that a certain CEO is waiting for him in the public eating area. "...I'll see you later, okay?" Bucky nods, a small, forced smile on her lips.

Steve leaves the room with a bitter taste in his mouth.

" _What_?"

"Now, I'm a little skeptical myself, Steve," Pepper states, scratching her nose carefully. She'd done her nails only a few hours ago, along with her toes, and God forbid they smudge. "But I've seen her, she... She's getting a bit stir crazy, no?"

Steve bites back his reply at that, because he's a polite person, and no gentleman should snap at a respectable woman like Virginia Potts. Not to mention, she does have a point. Bucky seems to resent their freedom to roam the city at times, but there are instances where Steve thinks that bringing Bucky outside Avengers Tower would only serve to _worsen_ her condition. The blond takes a deep breath before arguing calmly, "SHIELD - "

Though Pepper cuts him off saying, " _Masquerade_ party, Steve. I know that they've been very clear about... Public appearances... But everyone knows Tony never attends the events I plan, therefore the rest of you guys would have no reason to go! SHIELD might not even notice."

He has to admit, the redhead has a good point, but a _party_? With _people_? That... Could Bucky handle that? "Okay... But... I'll have to talk to Bucky about it, you know. And - "

"Of course! But," she pauses, and Steve notices a little obsession on her face, and it reminds him of those hardcore fangirls and fanboys he's had the displeasure of meeting. "You're... _You_ are agreeing." He squints his eyes, and he's really starting to become curious. _Why does everyone look at me like that nowadays_? he ponders.

With a soft sigh, the Avenger looks at the water in his hand. The cold bites at him a tad, but it doesn't bother him as much as it used to.

"Yes."

Bucky finds herself... Actually, where the hell _is_ she? She almost laughs, though, because she wishes that she had found herself. That... That's another one of the million things she wants.

It's weird talking to a machine, but she's grown a bit accustom to Tony's AI, and the last thing she needs is to be startled bad enough to trigger... An episode. So, naturally, Bucky looks to the ceiling much like Steve, and asks reluctantly, "...JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Barnes?" the robotic butler-like voice purrs. The brunette feels a little silly at the small amount of enjoyment that buzzes through her when she's addressed as Miss Barnes. Bucky has gone so long being nameless.

"Where... What level of the tower am I on?" she asks with half-lidded eyes. It's been awhile since she's gotten a good nights sleep, and it's really starting to wear on her. She looks around. _Am I on a private level? How the hell did I even get here?_

"It would appear that you reside on the dear Captain's level - would you like me to locate him for you?" The AI sounded concerned, which was expected, considering the fact she didn't really recognize the level she spends most of her time on. Bucky yawns, her head suddenly foggy.

"No... I'll... Inform him that I'm going to try to sleep, please," Bucky orders sleepily, rubbing her eyes with her real hand. She feels like someone drugged her, and the brunette mind wanders to her blueberry muffin. She thinks better of it, though. Poison wouldn't effect her long-term, but she's so... So...

Gracelessly, Bucky barely hits the couch, fast asleep.

Steve brings it up the next day, after their sparring session. Thankfully, this time the blond brought water for the both of them. Bucky chugs hers down graciously, and a bit rolls down her chin. He cracks a horrible, dad-like joke about how unladylike his best friend's acting is, and Bucky responds by laughing and giving him the middle finger playfully.

When their chuckles die down, uncharacteristic awkwardness floods the room and Steve clears his throat. He's trying to think of a subject that he could use to bring up the party, to make it sound like it's not that big of a deal. Bucky safes him from that, though, noticing his nervousness and worry. "Gezz, Rogers. What's eatin' you?"

He does laugh at that, she sounds so - like she used to. Steve smiles bitter-sweetly before thinking better of it, shaking his head to clear it. "I - Tony... Did something," he ends up saying, his throat a bit too tight to let out any other words. The brunette huffs humorlessly.

"I'm guessing it's a bad something?"

A small smile plays at the blond's lips, and he finally meets his friend's eyes. "I wouldn't - it's... Complicated. I just..." He just can't seem to find the right words, and ends up with his head in his hands. _Why is this so hard to say?_

Before Bucky can say anything, Steve's head leaves his sweaty hands, and he leans back in his chair. "You know what? Screw it. Tony is - Well, _technically_ Pepper is, but, you get the point - _Pepper_ is, by Tony's request, throwing a party. A _masquerade_ party. You know, where people were masks and stuff?" Steve babbles.

Bucky's eyebrows knot together. While she understands what a masquerade party is - Stark Industries threw them a lot for some reason, no matter the time of year - the brunette clearly didn't understand how this had him worked up, nor how it effected either of them.

"So anyway, Tony wants, well - I wouldn't say 'want', but... He's giving us - _you_ the opportunity to get out for a while. If... If you're up for it, I mean..." Steve finishes, his heart pounding in his chest. Why was he so nervous? _Yes_ , this was a potentially huge step in Bucky's rehabilitation into society, but his heart is hammering in his chest and he hasn't felt this since Peggy had kissed him and -

Steve can't bring himself to let his thoughts continue. Bucky deserves better.

Everything is silent for a few moments, though it feels like an eternity. So quiet he can hear himself _blink_. Steve looks up at Bucky's figure, and finds her whole body tense. "You mean - " Bucky's drawl shatters the silence, "a party _party_? With people and music and alcohol?" Steve nearly chokes on his own _spit_.

" _No_! I mean - _yes_ , technically, but - " The blond sighs, pinching the arch of his nose. His best friend actually giggles, relieving Steve of some tension. He looks at her again, hand falling to his side. "I mean, you're not - I'd rather not have you drink any alcohol." Steve quickly takes a drink, hoping that he doesn't end up spitting it out for whatever reason. This conversation is making him uncomfortable, and for all the _wrong_ reasons. "I know you're adult and everything but - "

Bucky cuts him off, saying, "Believe me, Steve. I don't think something as simple as alcohol will solve my problems and..." Her tone started out playful, but as the brunette continued, it became haunted, and sad. "And I don't... I don't want to forget." Steve regrets bringing this whole party thing up at all now, because _it put That Look in her eyes and_ -

"But," his best friend says, completely devoid of earlier sadness, nor aware of his discomfort. "I... Steve, of course I want to. Can... We are, right? If you're okay with it, I mean. I know you don't like breaking rules and - " Steve interrupts her by almost grabbing her nearest arm, and Steve silently thanks God that he didn't, because it was her _left_ one, and it could've triggered something. Though, it did kind of trigger _something_ , because the blond sees her tense up, breath hitching as she tried to identify the threat.

However, she realizes quickly that he's trying to comfort her, in his own away. "Bucky," he practically whimpers, "I'd do anything for you. And... I'm a bit nervous about the whole thing but, I want to go too."

Bucky allows a small smile to form on her face, ignoring the emotional atmosphere. "A bit? You look like a tomato, Rogers." Steve laughs too, and everything is okay. Both silently wish that it stays that way.

Bucky is now certain that high heels are for torturing. Between the damn shoes, loud music, and blurred shouting, the brunette is starting to think she wasn't ready for this. Steve managed to find a remotely secluded spot in one of the corners of the ballroom, but Bucky's still on edge. But Steve either hasn't noticed, or doesn't think it's so bad that they need to leave. It's the first answer, obviously. The blond had even admitted that he'd do anything for her, and Bucky knows the second he senses or realizes she isn't comfortable, he'll basically carry her out. _But Steve needs this too_. He barely gets out anymore because of her; she owes him this. He can't stay cooped up in Avengers Tower 24/7, stuck babysitting her for the rest of his days. That would be insane.

It's only when that she realizes Steve is holding her hand that she wills away a blush. Another thing Bucky wants: to understand these feelings, these _urges_. The brunette coughs awkwardly, scratching underneath her mask. It's a pretty simple one. Pepper described it as "Sassy but classy." Steve's is almost the same, but while Bucky's is a deep crimson, his is baby blue. It really brings out his eyes. This time, Bucky doesn't know if she succeeded in willing away her blush.

Wanting - _needing_ \- to say something, Bucky blurts to Steve, "They show a lot of skin these days." It's true, and Steve smiles when he hears her words. It's nice when Bucky mentions something from Before. He laughs when he actually scans the people swaying to the music.

While nodding, Steve agrees, "Yeah. This isn't bad tonight, though. Some places are... Worse." The super soldier shivers, thinking of the things he never wished he had seen. Those things he punched Tony in the face for. Twice.

Bucky gawks at him. "Really? 'Cause I don't mean to be rude, but most of the people here look like prostitutes." Steve chuckles again, looking around them. He really hopes that no one heard that.

"I'm 'fraid so, as awful as it is..." He almost sounds like Bucky, but it fades. A minute passes without either of them saying anything. Steve notices how sweaty Bucky's real hand is, and looks at her with wide, concerned eyes. "Bucky?" he asks.

The brunette looks like she's holding her breath, but her mouth is open, and Steve can see that she's breathing. "I'm sorry, Steve - I..." He squeezes her hand in reassurance, trying to get them both standing up. He succeeds, and attempts the tug her suggestively towards the ballroom exit. Bucky, however, yanks him back, her eyes fixed on the balcony. "No, I just need some air," she promises. Steve hesitates, but nods and leads her towards the glass doors.

 _Thank God_ , Steve thinks, noting that they are the only souls on the balcony. As he shuts the doors, he lets go of Bucky's wet hand, and watches her run to the ledge. She's panting as if she's about to vomit, and hunched over the edge as well, but she simply gasps over and over again. A few beats pass before he joins her by the ledge. "Thank you," she whispers. Even though she's not looking at him, Steve only nods in response. "I - I'm okay... Can we just stay out here for a few minutes, though?" she asks, looking up at him. The city lights shine in her eyes, and her mask, causing Steve's heart to catch in his throat.

Unable to deny Bucky anything, he nods in agreement, answering, "Of course. Anything you want, Buck." She's suddenly playful again, nudging him with a smug smile.

"Such a gentleman, you treat all your dames like this?" He fakes a laugh, but his smile is real. _Jesus, Bucky looks so beautiful_. But, honestly, she's always beautiful. The blond shakes his head, leaning on the marble fence, looking at the breath-taking lights around them.

"As if. You of all people would know that I haven't been seeing anyone," he replies, rubbing his hands together. Bucky joins him, looking at the tall buildings, too.

His best friend hums. "And why is that? So many pretty lookin' dolls want you. You deserve something normal." Steve actually laughs genuinely at that, twisting his body to look at Bucky in a awkward-looking, but comfortable way. The brunette mirrors him.

"Normal? Have you met me? Normal isn't exactly my thing. 'Sides, I'm not interested in any of those girls. And I should probably tell you it's even more horrible to call 'em dames and dolls nowadays while it's hanging in the air."

"Really? I think they're cute names."

Steve huffs through his nose, humorlessly. "Yeah. That's what you used to say." He looks at the landscape again, eyes a tad sadder than before. Bucky makes an unidentifiable noise, glancing down at the people below. _Tourists_ , Bucky muses.

It's a lot quieter on the balcony, except the music can still be heard because of a speaker hanging above the glass doors. It begins to place a soft tune.

' _Look at the stars~_  
 _Look how they shine for you~_  
 _And everything you do~_  
 _Yeah they were all yellow~_ '

Bucky hits Steve's foot gently, reluctantly getting him to face her. "Steve, it's fine. I'm here." Steve laughs dryly, looking away again.

' _I came along~_  
 _I wrote a song for you~_  
 _And all the things you do~_  
 _And it was called yellow~_ '

"Hey, _that's my line_ , jerk." The brunette smiles softly in response, sighing contently. Steve meets her gaze again, and can't help but smile back at her dumbly. He suddenly becomes aware of how badly he wants to close the small gap between them, but no matter what he tries, he seems stuck and can't move away. "I'm the one who's suppose to be the supportive one," he adds awkwardly. But apparently Bucky didn't get that memo, and continues to smile at him.

' _So then I took my turn~_  
 _Oh what a thing to have done~_  
 _And it was all yellow_ ~'

Still in a pestering state, Bucky asks, "Says who?" Uncharacteristically as of late, Bucky gently intertwines Steve's hand with her own. The blond doesn't know why, but in reality it's because she needs something to hold onto, or she'll get lost in Steve's shimmering blue eyes. Even in her head it sounds cheesy as all hell, but it's true. Bucky doesn't want this moment to end, because for the first time in so long, she actually feels something close to happiness. "If I recall correctly, _you_ used to lean on _me_."

' _Oh yeah, your skin and bones~_  
 _Turn into something beautiful~_  
 _You know you know I love you so~_  
 _You know I love you so~_ '

Steve snickers, his smile growing. He feels like an idiot, but he's a happy idiot. "Yeah, but I resented it." It felt like a million years ago, the days when he looked up to Bucky - in more ways than one. "But you didn't ever give any indication you cared. Hell, most of the time you _babied_ me."

' _I swam across~_  
 _I jumped across for you~_  
 _Oh what a thing to do~_ '

His best friend - ( _unrequited crush_ , his mind so helpfully supplies) - giggles too. Shaking her head for one reason or another. "I can't say I remember that, but I have no doubts that you secretly loved it," she jabs, squeezing Steve's arm gently.

' _Cause you were all yellow~_  
 _I drew a line~_  
 _I drew a line for you~_  
 _Oh what a thing to do~_  
 _And it was all yellow~_ '

Steve doesn't have the mental capacity to come up with a retort, he's too busy staring at Bucky's glossy lips. And the blond swears that the other is about two inches closer than she was a second ago. The brunette doesn't have the same revelation, but her eyes keep flickering back and forth from Steve's lips and his eyes. She has his urge to be closer, and she acts on it, tilting her head a bit. Steve realizes that those hypnotizing lips are on his way too late for him to be considered a responsible caretaker.

' _Your skin~_  
 _Oh yeah your skin and bones~_  
 _Turn into something beautiful~_  
 _And you know~_  
 _For you I'd bleed myself dry~_  
 _For you I'd bleed myself dry~_ '

Their first kiss is messy and uncomfortable and awkward but so perfect at the same time. Steve wraps his hands around her upper waist, deciding that _Bucky_ kissed _him_ and that maybe, _maybe_ she feels the same. He doesn't have time to consider that it's wrong because she's still in recovery, and this could be taking advantage of her, because he's far too busy memorizing how she tastes.

' _It's true~_  
 _Look how they shine for you~_  
 _Look how they shine for you~_  
 _Look how they shine for~_  
 _Look how they shine for you~_  
 _Look how they shine for you~_  
 _Look how they shine~_ '

Their masks bump together, and Steve adjusts the angle of his head. The kiss is so much better after he does that, and Bucky moans into his mouth. The blond has only kissed three other people besides Bucky, those three being that blond secretary, Peggy, and Natasha. The super soldier has to admit that kissing Peggy made his stomach fill with butterflies, and his legs feel like jelly, but kissing Bucky feels so much better. Bucky tastes like blueberries - (they made blueberry pancakes together for lunch) - and red wine - (good red wine, the kind you start to enjoy after a few months of drinking. Steve thinks this is odd, considering Bucky hadn't consumed any red wine to his knowledge) - and just something that is distinctly like _Bucky_.

' _Look at the stars~_  
 _Look how they shine for you~_  
 _And all the things that you do~_ '

The brunette's facing the same thing as Steve. The blond tastes like milk and spearmint toothpaste, and she moans into his mouth again as their tongues finally touch. They both know that their relationship has been changed, but if it turns out to be a mistake, Bucky believes that it's the best fucking mistake she's ever made.

Not too far way, Tony smirks, looking at Sam. "Told you so, buddy, hand it over." His friend grunts in disagreement, but he reaches into his pocket to pull out a twenty.

"You're a freaking billionaire! Do I really have to pay you?" But as Sam says it, he's already passing Tony the bill.

The genius shrugs. "A bet's a bet, my friend," he answers looking at the security camera monitor.


End file.
